


这啵不亏2

by nbgls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbgls/pseuds/nbgls
Summary: 记得点亮小心心哦，爱你们❤️❤️❤️





	这啵不亏2

2

最后肖战念着王一博还小，在帮王一博用手的时候默念：他还小，他还小，这是个孩子

弄完之后肖战留了句“自己收拾”就落荒而逃了  
而王一博出来时可神气了，到处宣扬肖战是自己男朋友的事

警官的宿舍是二人一间，肖战回到宿舍的时候恰好另一个警察也在

“啊战，你脸怎么那么红？”

“很红吗？”肖战用微凉的手指摸了摸脸，确实，挺烫的“刚跑过来的”

“哦”另一个警察也没多在意，继续刚才自己做的事

肖战一回到宿舍，就去洗了个冷水澡

澡堂内，肖战正用冷水冲洗着自己，同样是男人，王一博硬了肖战也会硬，只不过是在帮王一博手的时候硬的

另一边，王一博和兄弟们炫耀完了后，就去洗澡了。

王一博想，大中午的，睡回来洗澡？

因为王一博的专用浴室和警官浴室隔得很近，所以王一博听到警官浴室里的水声就开始疑惑，这时候警察不都是看管犯人去了吗？

王一博想着，睡洗澡关我屁事，正准备走进自己的专属浴室时，隐约听到了压抑的声音，再仔细一听，那不是肖战的声音吗？

不进去看还好，王一博一进去看，映入眼帘的是一个白花花的身体，正在自慰

靠，王一博低下头，刚下去的那玩意又上来了。  
王一博拿起旁边的正在维修的牌子放在警官浴室门口的正中间，然后进去，想了想，又出来随便找了两个人“你们俩一个一人站一边，不要让人靠近，能离多远是多远，要是地中海来了就告诉他是我的意思 要是我发现有人闯进这里，我唯你是问”

被王一博拉来的人不知道这是王一博，连忙方头说法“好的博哥，一定不会让人靠这里”

之后，王一博就安心的走进浴室，这时的肖战已经泄出，正准备出去的时候，就发现王一博进来了。

“你…你怎么进来了？”肖战用自以为冷静的语气说着，并且用毛巾挡住自己的下半身

可在王一博眼里，他觉得肖战在勾引自己。

肖战头发湿湿的，水滴由头顶流落至发尖，然后滴落到泛着微红的脸颊，再到脖子，喉结，然后就是起伏不规律的胸膛，顺下去就是毛巾，毛巾底下应该是刚泄出精液的小小战。

“喂，问你呢”见王一博盯着自己不说活，就强行让他和自己说话，分散他的注意力，王一博看自己的时候怪瘆人的。

“啊？哦，我来洗澡，战哥，你还没洗完吧，一起洗啊”说着，便一步步地靠近肖战

肖战有点害怕，不知道他要干什么“不，不了，我洗完了，你自己慢慢洗吧，我先出去了”也没想过王一博有他的专属浴室，说完就抬脚离开

路到王一博身旁时，王一博手一捞，把肖战拥入怀里，肖战的被紧贴着王一博的胸膛“刚泄过吧”

“没，没有”肖战嘴硬道，可心脏却砰砰砰砰跳，好像快要跳出自己的身体了

“我刚刚看到了”王一博的头靠近肖战的颈窝，深深的吸了一口气，真香，是蜜桃的味道

“你骗人，我刚刚都没看到你”王一博的这一操作让肖战更慌了，手脚并用的在王一博怀里挣扎，企图逃走“你，你放开我，我要回我宿舍！”

肖战虽然是在挣扎，可王一博感觉肖战好像欲拒还迎一般，摩擦着自己的下半身，不消片刻，刚沉睡的小小啵有清醒过来，烙的肖战屁股疼

“你，你怎么有有反应了”

“还不是你的错，都怪你”

确实，这锅肖战背了“谁叫你抱着我的”

见自己逃不过王一博的怀抱，肖战就放弃挣扎了，反正这里是公共浴室，肖战认为王一博不敢对自己做什么。

等会，公共浴室？！！这时的肖战脑子才转过来“你有自己的浴室来着干什么？”

“和战哥一起洗澡”说着就用下体蹭着肖战的屁股

“你你你你，你别乱来啊，这是公共浴室，等会就会有人来”肖战吓得结巴道

分明只是蹭一下，就那么大反应，真是敏感啊“没关系，我不介意”

说着就把肖战推到墙边，扒下他的围巾，一把就抓到了小小战

“唔， 别，我怕”这时的肖战没发现，他现在只有恐慌和害怕，其中还带着一丝期待，根本不抗拒也不厌恶王一博行为

见肖战不反抗，王一博更加肆无忌惮

“没事，我挡着你，”王一博没告诉肖战他已经叫人看着这附近，因为他很喜欢肖战这时的心情

说着就拿起旁边的沐浴露，挤在手上，然后趁肖战不注意，一下就伸进了食指和拇指的第一关节

“唔，疼”肖战双眸渐渐染上水珠，要落不落的样子。

由于后穴的未开发再加上肖战的紧张，本就很难开发的小穴一下子就塞进两根手指，肖战当然会疼

王一博像是知道了自己的心急，凑上双唇去分散肖战的注意，双指就在原地按摩

肖战完美的被王一博分散了注意力空荡荡的浴室内只剩下两人交换唾沫的啧啧声

肖战觉得自己疯了，竟和一个认识了不到一星期的人做sport，可肖战的定力不怎么好，现在的他走不出这温柔乡里了

肖战后穴只在原处被按摩着，也不深入，后穴越来越空虚，身体止不住往下滑，把自己的后穴送进“唔，在进去一点，不够”

见肖战慢慢放松下来，王一博也不犹豫，借着刚刚挤在手上的沐浴露，缓缓插了进去

后穴慢慢被填满，甚至有点胀，但这都被快感压制下去了，前端的小小战也开始站了起来，肖战也没想着忍，呻吟的声音好不避讳的就从肖战声带里发出

听着王一博的前端又硬了点 ，手上的速度加快，两根手指到底，又出来，加到第三根，进入，抽出，第四跟，进入，抽出。

不知碰到了哪里，肖战音调变得更勾人，王一博按刚才的方摸去，果不其然，找到了一个小凸点，摁下去

“嗯～”

王一博知道那是什么，但经不起自己的坏心思，本就扩张完成的小穴，不但没把自己的小小啵放进去，反而一直摁着那个凸点，搞的肖战气息不顺

“嗯，哈，不，不要，那里……哈，要坏了”

艹，真是个妖精

王一博把自己的手指拿出，换上自己早已涨的发紫的小小啵

“唔，好大，好胀”

刚进去的小小啵并没有遭到小穴的嫌弃，反而小穴很欢迎小小啵，把他紧紧包住

“不好意思狱长，你不能进去”

……还没进去三分之二的小小啵很无奈“战哥，让我进去”

“不不行，有人要来了”许是太紧张，小小啵进不去，也出不来

“理由呢？”

“博哥吩咐的”那人仗着狱长不敢动王一博，也不把狱长放在眼里

“你…”想着王一博还在里面，自己也不好在这闹事，就强迫自己咽下这口气

脚步声愈来愈远，制直至消失“可以让我进去了吧”

**Author's Note:**

> 记得点亮小心心哦，爱你们❤️❤️❤️


End file.
